Their Beginning Pt.2
Their Beginning Pt.2 is the second episode of Power Rangers Gem Mages, and is the last part of their introduction. Introduction The Primary Pact has now been arrested and fired with no hope of a good future ahead. But then a man had come with a very strange offer in mind. Will they take it? Story "No one would be there for them, they would just be good-for-nothings..." This was a thought that had left Wes, Clemant, and Aria shambled for weeks now. No one wants someone who had served a hefty jail sentence in their lives... Well, one day, this certainly wasn't the case. The three criminals were taken out of their cells one morning, only to see a man who could only be identified as strange, secretive, mysterious... Who was this man? What was he going to do to them? That was when his first words came out of him... "I see that you... kids... are far too young to live such a miserable life. Come with me... and I will change your very lives." They all stared at him with wide eyes. Just what was he exactly going to do? That is when Wes let his smart mouth run at him. "What exactly are you going to do to us, take us to some "magical" land that will eventually leave us scammed and killed? Yeah, haha, no." Aria then smacked Wes in the head, "Just let him finish, you idiot-", and then she was interrupted by Clement, "ANYWAY, what do you want from us, again?" The man then continued. "''If you 3 all come with me to an... "alternative" school... and graduate from the progam... Your troubles will all be gone as soon as you know it... But.. the school needs some students to help protect this city as well, and no one is strong enough to do it... I've seen what you have done, and this could really help you learn in many... many ways..."'' The 3 of them saw this as a stretched oppurtunity, but Wes was ready to take the offer. "Alright, I'm in!... Only if right after I get out of here." Aria saw into it, and was happy to accept as well. "I'm in too! Come on Clement, don't you want to join us? This will be fun!" But Clement wasn't buying it. "I can't do this. My fate has already been sealed... and so have yo-''" "HE'S IN! HE'S IN!" Aria and Wes force Clement to join, because they both want to leave very badly. With much regret, Jaime decides to join them for their sake. "Fine... I'm in on this deal." Wes and Aria are happy about that, and they even hug him as thanks for it. ''"Alright, then... hold hands, and I will show you the way." The 3 held hands and then saw a bright light between them, as it got bigger and bigger, eventually swallowing them whole until they saw nothing but white. But this feeling ended shortly after, and as the man promised, they appeared in front of a school, but not just any ordinary school. The top of the bulding read, "St.Hollows Academy of Magic". And this is when things were about to get weird. They were all introduced by the Head Teacher, a tall, slim woman who despite her appearance, and her knowledge of the trio's past, she welcomed them politely and let them in the building, and into her office. Once they all came in, she greeted herself to the new students. "It's very nice to meet you 3. I am Mrs.Hollows, head teacher of St.Hollows Academy of Magic. We have recruited you here because this world needs some dire help, and none of our students here are able to harness the power we need to stop the evil forces coming down upon us..." Before Mrs.Hollows continues on, she takes out a small, rectangular chest from inside her desk, and opens it, revealing 3 morphers, one of them colored red, another colored blue, and one more that is colored yellow. "We need you 3... to become our new heros... the Power Rangers." Wes, Aria, and Clement all stared at each other in amultitude of emotions; Disebelief, Excitement, just too many to count at once. Before they could touch them however, the morphers began to glow from the center, and the power was transmitted into them automatically without them even feeling anything but something coarsing through their veins. They were officially linked with the power that they never thought they would have. "Now, I shall show you to yo- Oh... oh my..." The woman became bewildered as she looked at the security outside of the school, as a grotesque monster appeared nearby the building, roaming and tearing things about. "I apologize for such abruptancy, but we need to deploy you on your first mission right now." The 3 rangers looked in confusion and shock as the soon saw themselves outside, facing their challenge right there in front of them. TBC Category:Episodes Category:Power Rangers Gem Mages